streamteammappingfandomcom-20200214-history
/Pol/Land
Tribal Era /Pol/ and the /Pol/ish people have existed before the concept of a nation state itself, their was many /Pol/ish tribes, but the largest one was under the brutal rule of Cannibal Warlord Shia Labeouf. He was ruthless, using hit and run tactics with his cavalry to dominate the plains of /Pol/. He was famous for being a cannibal, although frowned upon by 'most '/Pol/ish citizens, his ruthless dictatorship made it so it was possible for him to be one without much interference. In addition to this, it is theorized he became a cannibal to intimidate neighboring /Pol/ish tribes, with many surrendering in hopes of not being eaten, just to be eaten anyways. --------------------------------------------------------------------- Cannibal Warlord Shia Labeouf. Pictured in his traditional Japanese armor on the left, while his portrait is pictured right. --------------------------------------------------------------------- The Pepe Explosion The great Pepe Explosion occurred after Joe Rogan, great and final prophet of Pepeism, successfully converted Shia Labeouf and his followers. This in turn caused the great Pepe Explosion, where thousands of people were converted in just a few years in eastern /pol/. This was mainly due to Cannibal Warlord Shia Labeouf, where he had launched a great "crusade" in the name of Pepeism. This caused the tribe to go on and become extremely militaristic, after defeating each enemy acquiring their technology and using as their own. Anyone who did not convert were deemed Heretics, and either were killed, or successfully escaped into the western Snee controlled areas. While some were rumored to escape into Panos, their is no historical records of such a thing happening other then oral legend. As Shia Labeouf conquered most of Eastern /Pol/land, he submitted an ultimatum to all neighboring tribes, submit to the new "Pepe State" or be invaded. Most Pepeists joined under Shia Labeouf, while remaining heretics were invaded by him and his allies. Warlord Era Under the reign of Shia Labeouf, Eastern /Pol/land was finally united. This started the Warlord Era, with Shia Labeouf reigning supreme dictator, anyone who disagreed with his views or even slighted him, even when it wasn't public. This cause thousands to be executed under his dictatorial reign. Bone Scavenger Invasion of /Pol/ The Warlord Era finally ended when the Bone Scavengers gave him an ultimatum, giving him the choice to surrender thousands upon thousands of /Pol/ish citizens to the hand of the bone scavengers, were they would be converted with no choice of their own. This is called the Illegal Conversion of /Pol/land. /Pol/ called for help from the international community. While some came to help, they ultimately had to backdown at the hands of the barbaric armies of the Union of Isolated Nations, coming to help the bones scavengers ruthless pillaging of /Pol/. As the /Pol/ invasion began, Shia Labeouf, rallying the /Pol/ people, issued mass mobilization. This resulted in even the poorest peasants grabbing anything they could as weapons to defend their homeland, family, and god. These weapons included pitchforks, spears, swords, and even clubs or sharpened sticks, according to historical documents. The Age of Oligarchy Merchants, a growing class of rich traders as the result of industrialization